This invention relates to an improved photoconductive drum cleaning apparatus for use with an electrostatic copier.
There exist, in the prior art, a number of systems designed to remove toner particles and other materials which accumulate on the photoconductive imaging surface and which, if allowed to remain on the imaging surface, would result in dirty copies and possible machine malfunction. Generally, these systems comprise belts, rollers, blades, and the like. While these systems have enjoyed some success, they have generated their own problems, one of which is buildup of toner fluid or other material on the cleaning surface themselves. This buildup impairs cleaning action of the system and may in time damage the photoconductive surface.